


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were tales of Gods written among the stars, of heroes brought to earth in search of purpose, of ordinary men turned extraordinary legends. Many had tried to join the infamous Gods on Mount Olympus, but in Ashton’s lifetime, all had failed." </p><p>Ashton is in search of a purpose; of redemption for a soul sold and shattered. Perhaps, a blond haired, blue eyed hero may be able to restore the broken pieces of Ashton's soul, to save a life worth living. </p><p>A Hercules AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since November- been dreaming about writing it since July- so I'm supremely stoked to finally be sharing this, and I so dearly hope you enjoy it! :)

The repercussions of Ashton’s actions hit him hard, a pang of irrefutable pain shooting through his chest as he watched who he thought was the love of his life walk away unfazed. He’d sacrificed his life- his soul more specifically- only to have it crushed into a million irregular pieces by the hands he had so desperately saved. His soul scattered around his feet, drifting away from him steadily; following behind his reason for sacrifice, his once purpose in life. He yearned to take it all back, to undo the damned, to put out the fires that blazed around him, leaving him charred and shattered.

But he had signed himself away, the permanence of his blood still dripping off of the scroll that had taken away his humanity, which had stripped him of something so precious it physically pained him to think about. He’d sold his soul and with it his heart had broken in two, irreparable damage scarring his insides. His heart was as ragged and hazardous as his fragmented soul, never to be put together the way it once was.

His fingers curled around the fabric of his chiton, clutching desperately near his chest as tears overflowed from his eyes, the heat of the fires surrounding him- choking him- his throat closing in hotly as he was abandoned. An icy hot hand wrapped around his shoulder, long fingernails the color of coal digging into the skin of his shoulder, a malice of disproportion held within the embrace. A shiver ran through his bones, tickling at his spine as it crept through him, whispered words in his ear having his grip on his chiton tightening.

“Happens every time,” came the guttural words, hitting hot and cold against his ear.

He let out a sob, the cry ripping from his throat as he turned to face his buyer. Cool black eyes gazed back at him, contempt and pure unadulterated hatred for everything and everyone held within the dead color, and yet a spark of mischievousness and taunting glinted back at him. Ashton fumbled, reaching up to detach the curled fingers around his shoulder. He shook his head, disbelief securely wrapping around him instead. Denial and stubbornness held both of his hands respectively as he glared back at the God of the Underworld.

“You didn’t tell me this would happen,” he croaked out, accusation held thickly within the words.

“Oh but I shouldn’t have had to. If she was truly in love with you, she would have stayed. She would have fought harder for you, you know, the way you so fought for her.”

The words dissipated the desperation and depression inside of Ashton, instead they built up and festered a resentment and hatred so raw he found his hands curling into fists, his nails digging crescents into his palms. Hades had spoken nothing but the truth, and with no one to blame but himself, Ashton was constructing walls, putting up barriers so high and wide he didn’t think anything or anyone could ever penetrate them. If he hadn’t been enough for the one he had loved- for the one he thought loved him- then who would he ever be enough for?

“But don’t worry, eternity’s not forever,” Hades laughed, the chuckle wrong and nerve breaking as he thundered out, “Oh wait! It is!”

Ashton was backing away, his long legs tangling up beneath him, his foot landing on the strap of his sandal, his body being pulled to the smoldering ground below him. He landed roughly as Hades continued his villainous laugh, nearing Ashton as he scooted back farther and farther, trying his best to keep distance between himself and the blazing God. Ashton hit a rock wall behind him, his back colliding with the stone as his eyes shut, the vision of Hades burned beneath his eyelids; the gray- almost translucent- skin covering the God, the absolute desolation of his eyes- nothing humane shining in them. He could picture the flames that roared with his laughter, could see the pointed teeth that he bared when he maliciously smiled.

“Please,” Ashton begged, unsure what he was wanting for, but knowing that his silence only brought Hades’ laughter to a crescendo, the haunting chuckles digging into his eardrums, ringing and repeating mercilessly.

Suddenly, Hades was silent, the blue burned into the back of Ashton’s eyelids dying down, the fire of the Underworld calmed. Ashton took a deep breath, his eyes opening fractionally to see that Hades was now eye to eye with him, just a breath away. The pieces of Ashton’s heart stuttered, halting momentarily as Hades pursed his cracked lips.

“Only fools believe in love,” he said ominously.

Ashton gulped, the words biting into his being, the once fleeing pieces of his soul returning and collecting themselves under Hades gaze. It was inquisitive, the way the God of the Underworld stared at him, with his gnarly eyebrows raised, an undeniable smirk planted on his lips, his flaming hair still as he contemplated. He backed away from Ashton then, giving him enough room to let out a long held breath, his body unfurling; the back of his knees hitting the ground, his hands falling in his lap. Hades long fingers rubbed at his chin, the coal of his nails digging into the bone, rubbing harsh circles as his black eyes flickered.

“And a fool you are for falling into such a pitiful and false thing,” Hades continued. His voice was wrapped with something unidentifiable to Ashton, something raw, something not quite right. 

Ashton let the words resonate within him, _pitiful… false…_

If there was ever one thing his mother had taught him before passing, it was that love was the purest of all beings, that it was something so strong and beautiful, something everyone in the world deserved. She’d told him that her only regret was that she hadn’t the chance to witness her son falling in love, to see the connection spark between them. But now, sitting on the ground of the Underworld with Hades himself mocking the very idea of love, Ashton wasn’t so sure what to think. Just a few days ago, he would have sided with his mother, been one to jump at the chance to proclaim his love, but now with a numb heart, he couldn’t honestly and wholly believe in something as frivolous as love. Not when his own idea of love had left him abandoned, within the depths of the Underworld, without his soul. That metaphorical spark, smothered.

“Maybe someday you’ll learn,” Hades finished, dismissing Ashton with a hand wave, tendrils of smoke wrapping around his body as his vision went black and vertigo was an assailant to his body. “I’ll call for you again when I’m in need.”

Ashton was gone in the blink of an eye, his body falling to the floor of his home, his knobby knees picking himself up, his grimy fingers doing little but smearing the soot of the Underworld into his clothes further. It was a sharp reminder of what he had done, of what had transpired below the realm of the earth. He’d called upon Hades hoping for redemption, for a second chance for somebody he had only ever cared so deeply for. Come to find out, he was only a pawn. She must have never really loved him, if she had, she wouldn’t have been able to walk away so easily. Maybe love was just a glamourized illusion.

Ashton trembled through the night, the memory attacking him surely, his body wrapped in the fetal position doing nothing to protect him from the dreams that invaded him, that shook him to his core. His mind was in havoc, tangled and angry thoughts filling his eyes to the brim, the overwhelming frustration and agony clawing away at him. It wasn’t fair. He’d given all of himself, to receive less than nothing in return. To be indebted to the God of the Underworld. To be left with a heart split in two, bleeding and hoping for something more, for all of his new doubts to be proven wrong. Maybe love was just a façade. Maybe there wasn’t anything or anyone worth giving up all of yourself for.

*

A light summer breeze swept over Ashton’s skin, the hot and heavy sun spilling down on his bare shoulders, highlighting his caramel hair, more blond peeking through by the day. He walked on with a heavy heart, the events of just a few weeks ago still dragging behind him, casting dark shadows in his wake. He still hurt, somehow through the numbness that invaded his body, he _hurt_. It was a conundrum, how he could feel nothing and everything all at once. It was twisted, like a spear in his heart; it was cold, like the nights that crept up on him and wrapped around his mind and body, chilling him to the bone as he shivered in and for himself.

A sort of conviction had driven through him, keeping him wary and alert, and had the barriers around his heart still standing tall. He’d dragged himself away from his home, convinced that he needed to step away for a moment, that maybe the sunshine might cast a lighter perspective on the outcome. He had no real goal in mind as to where he was going, but with the agora nearby, he figured that would be the best place. He could stop at some vendors, work his way back into society after a self-imposed seclusion, damming himself to being alone.

As he came into the agora, the vendors calling out for their goods, something treacherous caught his eye. Immediately he regretted the decision, wishing he had just stayed inside, sheltered from the heartache of reality. His eyes went downcast, his walk turning away from the sight of his pain. Within the agora stood the woman who had singlehandedly broken all that Ashton was, in another man’s arms, filling the space Ashton used to, driving more cracks through an already broken heart. With the distraction came Ashton running into someone, that someone already fumbling out apologies with a distraught voice.

“It’s fine,” Ashton said, finally looking up to face who he’d knocked into.

Before him was a boy, maybe a year or two younger than himself, blond hair stuck to his forehead, a worried look plastered on his delicate face. Ashton waved off the worries that seemed to pour out of the boy, his blue eyes widening in fear of something Ashton couldn’t determine.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The boy asked, still frantic.

“I’m alright, it was just an accident, mostly my fault anyway. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Are you okay?”

The boy nodded, his eyes looking far off, a want so pure in them Ashton was slightly startled. Ashton turned to see what had captivated the boy’s attention, a group of boys about to toss a disc around. They stopped short, their line of vision aimed at who Ashton had knocked into, they erupted into laughter, pointing and mocking as they fled with their disc. Ashton turned back to the boy, baffled at the ridicule he had seemingly received. He really took in the sight of the boy this time, a frown creasing his face as his blue eyes went downcast, his gangly limbs turning in on themselves, his arms wrapped protectively around his middle, his toes pointed at each other.

“Are _you_ sure you’re okay?” Ashton asked again, repeating what the boy had asked him verbatim, the question the same but the sentiment completely different.

“Yes,” he said hesitantly.

The one word was so broken to Ashton’s ears that it had something stampeding through him, an overwhelming urge to take the hurt away from him, to make sure he felt better, to make sure he never looked so downtrodden again.  Which was ridiculous. He didn’t even know his name. There was something about him though, the innocence he exuded, the awkwardness of his growing body not knowing what to do with itself. Ashton nodded at the boy, unsure what else to say, but knowing he needed to step away, in fear that if he stared any longer he may reach out to him.

He left, with only that one final nod of acknowledgement between them, walking further into the agora, training his eyes on vases for sale, the vendor keeping a wary eye out. Ashton was confused at first, he’d never received such a look from this vendor, the confusion only intensifying as he looked past himself and saw that the vendor’s eyes were actually carefully watching the boy behind him. Ashton cleared his throat, his interest too far piqued to keep silent.

“What’s the deal with him?”

The vendor snapped his attention to Ashton, his cheeks heating as he realized he was caught in his act of staring, “You’ve got to keep an eye out for him.”

Ashton titled his head in confusion, hoping the vendor would elaborate further, to divulge into the meaning that apparently everyone around already understood. He noticed that people were keeping their distance from him, calculated footsteps making wide circles around him. The vendor shook his head a little disapprovingly, a breath fleeing from him as he sighed in contempt.

“I’m sure he’s a fine young man, but he just doesn’t know his own strength. He took out the columns just a year ago.”

Ashton vaguely remembered hearing something of the sort when he’d moved here after his mother’s passing. It’d taken the whole town to reconstruct the agora, he’d never questioned how it’d happened, but looking at the gawky boy it seemed unlikely to Ashton that it could’ve been his fault. Then again, he didn’t know the boy at all.

“I feel bad for his parents. I don’t think they know what to do with him.”

Those words left a bitter taste in Ashton’s mouth, as if this boy was merely a possession with questions as to where it would go next. He shook off the ever growing feelings that were assaulting him, not able to put a finger on what exactly was working its way through him or how it had so suddenly invaded the walls he’d constructed. He tried his best to keep the boy out of his mind as he worked his way about the agora, stopping to visit some vendors, but that all came catching up to him, his strides now matched by that of the boy as he made his way home.

Ashton turned his head, catching a glimpse of the boy who walked a few feet away from him, his arms hanging limply by his sides as he persistently kicked a pebble in front of him. The silence was a little unnerving, but all together welcomed from Ashton, at this point he wasn’t very well practiced in conversation, he didn’t much know what he would have said if the boy had engaged him in small talk. Ashton couldn’t help that his eyes flitted to the boy an unmeasurable amount of times before they eventually broke away from each other; headed in different directions. Ashton certainly couldn’t help that there was something about the boy that had captured his attention; perhaps it was the way the sun glistened against his blond hair, or how his magnificently blue eyes reflected the light and shone emotions right back at Ashton.

Ashton didn’t mean to carry the weight of the boy’s presence with him all the way home and into the night, but he did, visions of the boy dancing around his subconscious mind as he slept. For the first time in a long time, he slept easily, peacefully. As if a wash of calm had drifted over his aching body, as if his soul was somehow starting to collect itself under the pressure of the Underworld. He felt as if the darkness that had been shrouding him since that fateful night was starting to dissipate, was slowly and precisely being replaced by a faint and far off glow. Ashton attributed this feeling to time; his mother always an advocate for believing that time could heal even the deepest of wounds.

*

Hades had called for Ashton not long after his trip to the agora, a few days gone by, the glow of hope seeming to fade out as he was pulled to the ever present darkness of the Underworld, the smoky embrace of the Hell fires surrounding him. Ashton was stood a few feet away from a pacing Hades, words tumbling out of his mouth, forming an intricate plan that Ashton could only fractionally understand. He knew that Hades needed his help with something specific and tailored to Ashton’s capabilities, or he wouldn’t have been called upon.

“I need you to start rallying the troops,” Hades said, an out of place smile on his face, his lips stretched impossibly far, yet through the usually friendly gesture, Ashton could feel a shiver of fear creep up his spine.

“What do you want me to say?” Ashton asked, unsure what his task actually entailed, not certain on how Hades wanted him to go about this.

“Oh, you’ll know,” Hades chuckled as a now more familiar feeling of vertigo attacked Ashton, smoke wrapping around him harshly as he was pulled from the almost unreal reality of the Underworld to a new landscape. He was suddenly surrounded by water, a murky and green water that was almost stagnant in its swampiness. He’d landed roughly ankle deep in the water, a few stumbling steps bringing him to the face of a rock where he put his hands out to catch his balance.

A rumbling behind him had him slowly turning to look over his shoulder, a monstrous titan making way towards Ashton, Ashton’s stomach dropping at the sight of it. He was thoroughly shaken, his bones rattling as he turned fully around, his knees wobbling with anxiety as the monster approached him, the being exuding threat and harm. He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself and even out his racing heart. He could not show fear to this monster, he had to stay cool. He quickly found himself garnering enough courage to follow Hades’ orders, persuasion easily rolling off the tongue, words of an agreement being exchanged. Confidence was building in Ashton with every word, the situation showing how strong he really was, his mind and body tired of being the meek and feeble Ashton who’d had his heart stomped on. He needed to get back to being himself.

It seemed to Ashton that throughout his life his confidence was always fleeting, intangible and hard to grasp, but somehow he held on. He had divots where his self-worth sometimes plummeted into the lowest of the trenches, dark and unruly days where he questioned everything- but right here and right now- his confidence was surging, flying higher than even Mount Olympus. This was the Ashton he always wanted to be, this was the person that made him feel worth it all, that made his heavy and broken heart just a bit lighter and easier to hold.

As the monstrous being made his way away from Ashton he rolled his shoulders back and let out a satisfied sigh, Hades would be pleased with his work. Now Ashton had to get his bearings, find out where he was and how to get back, Hades seemingly not caring where he sent Ashton or if he found his way back- if Hades need for him became dire he would always conjure him up into the Underworld. Ashton looked around at the murky water and the face of the rocks, boulders stacked precariously upon each other, landslides showering a finer part of the water in rocks.

Small footsteps became more and more distinct as the owner of said footsteps approached, Ashton turning away from the face of the rocks to inspect the intruder. The gawky and ever growing boy from the agora was approaching, a sheepish expression painted on his face; the sun casting sharp angles and a somehow soft glow to the stranger. He slowed his footsteps, a look of confusion and questioning now adorning his features, as if to ask if it was okay for him to keep going, so as not to be a bother. Ashton slightly nodded, enough so that he knew it was okay, but not overly done to the point of extremities or awkwardness.

“Sorry to intrude,” the boy said as he hoisted himself up to sit on one of the smoother fallen rocks. His long legs dangled off the side, his toes just barely sweeping the edge of the murky water. “I wouldn’t stay in that water too long if I were you.”

Ashton was slightly taken aback at the words, but of course, he held onto the composure his surge of confidence had brought. He cleared his throat in acknowledgement, nodding once more at the boy as he lifted his heavy feet and edged his way out of the murkiness. Finally Ashton hit dry land, running his now coated sandals against the ground, hoping to scrape some of the scum away- to no avail. When it became apparent it was all for not Ashton was about to set off on his way to find home when the boy spoke up once more, ultimately stopping Ashton in his tracks.

“This is a nice place to be alone, huh?” He asked, a far off look of wonder sparkling the blue of his eyes, his chest heaving with deep breaths taken for calm. “Nobody ever really comes here. I guess I can understand why- it’s not the prettiest place- but it works.”

Ashton backtracked, slowly and a bit unsurely walking over to the rock the boy was sat on, Ashton felt compelled to answer, but all words were momentarily and absolutely evading him. Nothing he could think of seemed worth enough as a response, but as he came to the edge of the rock he settled for what he could best come up with.

“I like it here. It’s quiet.”

The boy turned to Ashton with half a smile cracked, a knowing gleam in those unbelievably inquisitive eyes, “It’s usually pretty vacant, except sometimes titans do roam around. I’ve been lucky enough to never run into one though.”

Ashton nodded, a little alarmed on the inside, afraid that maybe the boy had seen the negotiation between him and the titan, painting the wrong image of Ashton in his mind. Ashton did momentarily question why he was concerned as to what the boy thought of him, but he brushed it off, not wanting to investigate too far into something probably meaningless.

They lapsed into silence again, letting the simmering day settle around them. Just when Ashton was getting ready for leave, the boy turned to acknowledge him, broken from his daze of staring out at the water line, his line of vision as scattered as the fallen rocks.

“I’m Luke.”

The two words caught Ashton off guard, something as simple as an introduction having him fumbling, his mind tumbling as it raced to catch up to his mouth.

“Ashton,” he replied seamlessly, keeping all of his confidence in stride, merely a façade for the younger boy.

It was easier to be himself at the moment, no pressure weighing him down with obligations, nothing that needed to be done or said. He could just be himself with no requirements. Luke breathed in deeply, his legs kicking out, his toes splashing through the dark water, not enough force to send rips of the action through it though. Ashton found himself wishing that the moment would last, that he could stay here for a bit longer, the sun keeping him warm, the atmosphere cool through the rays that shone down on him. The air was filled with sighs of relief, the quiet surrounding him and pulling him into a nice embrace, coddled with the feeling of serenity.

Luke broke the moment though, his body sliding off the rock, his feet landing ankle deep in the murkiness, a wave of his hand bidding Ashton farewell as he walked off, leaving an impression of only questions to be asked. Ashton didn’t quite understand all that had transpired between them, it was a stretch to say he understood any of it. Luke left a lot to be desired, questions without answers, feeling without reason. It didn’t make sense to Ashton, the only thing he did for sure know was that he definitely wanted to spend more time with the boy; to unravel the mystery placed before him.

*

The Underworld sat desolate as Ashton was dragged below, Hades nowhere in sight, all that surrounded him was the presence of past souls. Chilling air washed through him, his blood cooling and slowing as his heart stalled, his breath caught as he waited in anticipation for the God of the Underworld to show up. It’d been months since his last mission of convincing the titan to join forces with Hades, Ashton only minutely hoping the God of the Underworld had forgotten about him in that time, but alas; he knew hope would only lead to disappointment. Which is why he only ever held onto the tiniest shard of hope; a piece of his soul gleaming in the Hell fires.

“Ah, Ashton, my fiery little Ash. I have one quick favor to ask of you,” Hades voice approached from behind, the nickname of sorts sending flames of embarrassment and shame through Ashton. He never thought it would have come this far. He never thought he would have sacrificed so much of himself to someone who let him down.

Ashton turned to face Hades, expectantly awaiting elaboration, when it became more apparent Hades was waiting for more of a response Ashton sighed, “What is it this time? Got another titan to tango with? Another deal to be made?”

Hades malicious smiled cued Ashton into the fact that he was spot on. He brought his gray hands up to his face, his fingers coming together repeatedly, his coal nails clacking and crunching under the pressure, sending repulsion through Ashton immediately.

“You’re smarter than you look,” Hades chuckled, a flick of his wrist sending Ashton on his way, the smoke tendrils now like visiting a neighbor.

His landing this time was more practiced, his knees didn’t buckle underneath him nor did he stumble even slightly, his feet stuck to the ground, the sand below him stirred up from the sudden landing. The sun was bearing down on him, directly overhead, the heat intense, his eyes watering slightly. For a moment it didn’t make sense that Hades had sent him here- wherever here implied- the landscape completely foreign to Ashton; the sand so hot it would have burned his feet if not for his sandals, the ocean line so clearly blue it blended with the afternoon sky.

That is until the ground below him shook, the shore line creating rips as a titan emerged from the sea, his green and blue body slick with droplets of water. Ashton stumbled backwards from the impact the monster made, his feet tripping over the straps of his sandals once more, his bottom falling victim to the scorching sand below. He quickly pulled himself and his confidence up just as the monstrosity approached, a less than friendly approach cascading over his features. Before Ashton could so much as clear his throat, the titan had swept him up, his booming and echoing voice asking what it was he wanted, his hold on Ashton so tight it took his breath completely away.

There was no way Ashton could explain himself to the titan, his air and word supply had been utterly cut off, the rear of his body hanging limply out of the titans grasp, his feet kicking out in a desperate attempt at escape. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did, his body was stuck in the prison of the titans hold, metaphorical bars trapping him to a life without air.

“Excuse me, but I must ask that you put them down,” a somewhat familiar yet foreign in a way voice called out strongly if a bit unsurely.

Ashton could see stars at this point, the edges of his vision crawling with black, swarming with blue, bursts of white attacking. The titan grumbled something of a laugh as it swung around, Ashton going with it, evidently saying no to the polite request of the stranger.

In a whoosh of rejuvenated air Ashton had dropped from the hold of the titan, splashing into the wave that was created by the downfall of the titan, his momentary gasp of air cut short as salt water entered his lungs, his once spotted and colorful vision forcefully black. It didn’t take too long for him to resurface, a soft hand grabbing him by the arm, his balance restored as he was set back on his feet, his first instinct to let the bubbling frustration inside himself spill over.

“What was that?” He snapped as he turned, a pair of unforgettable eyes staring back at him in worry, a sheen of sorry clouding them as Ashton wiped the water off his face, his vision returning to something of normalcy.

“I’m sorry, I just thought- It’s just- damsel in distress, I thought-“

“Not a damsel, I can handle my own distress, thank you very much,” Ashton replied.

A much bigger and broader, more muscular, taller, completely transformed Luke stared back at Ashton, biting his lip thoughtfully as he backed up, the titan and the struggles momentarily forgotten about as Luke had won the battle; the creature returning to the sea. Ashton thought better of his words as he saw the hurt cut across the still seemingly innocent and somehow fragile boy’s face.

“No, really, thank you,” Ashton backtracked, trying to maintain sincerity through his soaked and jagged words, his breath still not totally under control.

With the declaration of appreciation Luke brightened tenfold, a smile cutting apart the hurt, washing away the guilt that had started to build up in Ashton for the snarky response. Ashton had to remember there was a time and a place for attitude; dealings with Hades and titans were the then and there for the snark, eye to eye with a boy who was only trying to help was not. Sometimes Ashton himself had to question who he really was and who he was becoming, he knew he’d changed, it was inevitable after such events had rocked his world, but he was ultimately undecided if it was for better or for worse.

“As long as you’re okay,” Luke said meekly, apprehensively holding out his hand to Ashton to help him from the water, waves licking at his legs, splashing up against the back of his knees.

Ashton took Luke’s hand as gratefully as he could, trying to maintain an eye contact that truly implied what he was feeling as he was pulled from the cool water. They walked back to the sand, negating to drop the hold their hands had, Ashton licking the salt from his lips, his unoccupied hand unsurely running through his soaked curls to get them out of his eyes. Awkwardness should have shrouded around them as Luke hesitantly dropped his hand from Ashton’s, his eyes flickering up and down, taking in the full view of Ashton. Eventually Ashton stepped back and broke the delicate silence that had fallen upon them, draped over their bodies like a soft blanket.

“How did you do that?” Ashton asked and then elaborated on the vague question, “Take down the titan I mean, how did you do _that_?”

Luke giggled slightly, a dazed smile lighting his features, “Strength I never knew I had.”

Ashton quirked his eyebrow, staring at the turned muscular man before him, the childlike laughter out of place for such a stature. “’Didn’t know you had’, you look like you were sculpted by the Gods themselves.”

Ashton quickly reddened at the boldness of the statement, Luke following suit as his cheeks stained pink and he turned his feet in on each other shyly.

“Maybe someday I can rejoin the Gods,” Luke murmured amidst his reddened cheeks and shy stance. Ashton quirked his head to the side in confusion, Luke’s statement as bold and confusing as his own.

“Is that what this is all about?” Ashton asked, waving at the newly transformed man.

Luke subconsciously grabbed for the back of his neck, biting at his lip as he nodded, “Yeah.”

There were tales of Gods written among the stars, of heroes brought to earth in search of purpose, of ordinary men turned extraordinary legends. Many had tried to join the infamous Gods on Mount Olympus, but in Ashton’s lifetime, all had failed. He’d heard the stories, that one little trick of the trade providing failure. Just one thing could so easily make or break a hero. Ashton then backtracked and focused in on one word in particular, _re_ join.

“What do you mean rejoin?” Ashton asked, hoping that he wasn’t stepping across boundaries Luke didn’t want crossed.

Those walls protecting the fragments of Ashton’s heart seemed to be weakening as Luke gazed back up at him, all sun kissed in the afternoon glow, the innocence exuded as he batted his eyelashes startling. Ashton waited for Luke to make up his mind in further explanation, holding his breath unknowingly until Luke smiled and waved Ashton to follow after him. Ashton released his breath as they walked over to a shaded crest of the beach, still a perfect view of the dazzling water in front of them.

Luke pulled at a ribbon around his neck, a gold medallion freed from the confines of under his chiton. Gently and ever so slowly he tugged it off, flipping the gold over and over in his hands- hands that hadn’t changed since the last time Ashton saw him- petite hands for a boy of his stature. Luke blew out a breath that Ashton could almost feel the anxiety within. Suddenly Luke handed the medallion to Ashton, cool to the touch as it fell within his grasp, ridges and cuts depicting Mount Olympus, a lightning bolt in the distance. Ashton was now past confusion, until Luke gently turned the medallion over, an engraving of his name so prominent on the back.

“It was around my neck when my parents found me,” Luke explained a bit shakily. “Nothing in my life made sense until they told me. I always felt out of place, like I didn’t belong. Like I’d been searching for a purpose in the dark.”

Luke closed Ashton’s hand around it, his fingers running softly over his knuckles until he withdrew and coyly smirked, Ashton shaking his head back and forth trying to figure out the man before him. One minute Luke seemed so shy and reserved, so fumbly and awkward, gawky and growing, the next he was cool and collected, piercing and a little daunting as he searched for entrance through the walls.

“What about you, Ashton? What do you want out of life? What’s your purpose?”

Now Ashton was the one who was fumbling, tumbling around desperately through snarled thoughts in search of something he hadn’t truly thought about. He’d been living moment to moment, on the leash of the God of the Underworld for several months, damned to the purpose of service. He couldn’t tell Luke that though, there was no way he’d understand. Ashton backpedaled and sighed, placing the medallion back around Luke’s neck, perhaps letting his hands linger just a bit longer than what was absolutely necessary; his fingers running over Luke’s collarbones as he pulled away, the contact electrifying as the lightning bolt on the medallion.   

“Happiness,” Ashton answered simply.

The statement wasn’t a lie, not necessarily anyway, Ashton thought that maybe when everything was boiled down, everyone was just in for a pursuit of happiness. Luke rejoining the Gods would bring him happiness surely, but for Ashton, he just wasn’t so sure how to attain that purpose or who would be there along with him for the ride. 

Luke smiled, dimples for days in the action, “That’s a good goal. How do you think you’ll get there?”

“I don’t know,” Ashton answered honestly, not afraid to be candor with Luke, something in his so shattered soul telling him it was okay. “It’s quite a long and lonely road to be walking on alone. But hopefully I find the path that leads to the light.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, you know,” Luke began, his voice soft like the beach breeze sweeping through Ashton’s hair. “Sometimes you can ask for help. I had to.”

“What do you mean?” Ashton questioned, his interest piqued, his need to know insatiable at this point.

“Do you really think I could do this whole hero act on my own?” They fell into silence for a moment, Ashton content to stare out at the shore line, watching as the waves lapped onto the sand, his body drying from the ever present heat of midafternoon. “There’s really no way I could do this without help. It sort of makes that path a little bit lighter.”

“Is it worth it though? Showing yourself to somebody, never knowing if they’ll lead you down a darker road instead?” Ashton asked around a sigh, he didn’t want to come off as so obviously damaged, but all of his fears were quelled when he looked over at Luke; who was looking back at him like a work of art.

“We’re supposed to take chances, we’re supposed to get crushed, to find happiness, to lose happiness; it’s human nature.”

Luke was leaning in and so was Ashton, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was supposedly wrong; the way he was feeling about Luke, and sudden, it was so sudden it was startling, but overwhelmingly it _felt_ right. Ashton could almost imagine the taste of Luke’s lips against his, could almost feel the spark between them as they closed the gap, hoping that Luke could find his way around the walls of Ashton’s heart, but it all came tumbling down when Ashton pulled away. Doubts had assaulted his mind, charging to the forefront where he couldn’t ignore them, doubts had hurriedly barricaded Luke’s entry.

“I suppose you’re right,” he whispered, knowing he had ultimately just taken away his own happiness.

*

“You idiots!” Hades roared, the flames of the Underworld blazing as he stomped the heated ground in frustration. “You incompetent, insufferable, idiots!”

“We’re sorry sir,” came the meek and synchronized reply of Pain and Panic, their stuttering words dripping with the utmost fear.

Ashton leaned back against the rock wall behind him, his body bearing the heat with ease after all of his time spent in the Underworld. Worry started to claw at his stomach, uncomfortably twisting his insides as Hades paced, each footstep sending reverberations around them. Ashton crossed his arms and tried his best to maintain a neutral expression as the God stormed on.

“How could you not have killed him?” Hades thundered, his voice cracking and splitting with each word. He’d come mere inches from Pain and Panic, the unsettling proximity showing as their legs shook and their teeth clattered. “Eighteen years of planning, ruined! All because of you fools.”

Pain and Panic stuttered around for replies, Hades quickly silencing them with a sharp look in their direction as he set back to pacing. Ashton rubbed at his arms, goose bumps rising as he let out a small breath, the back of his mind in havoc as Hades plan was unraveled. Ashton was no fool, from his time spent with the God of the Underworld he’d learned a lot, he’d asked questions, he’d delved deep into the darkness of Hades plans. He wanted to rule, not just the Underworld, not on Mount Olympus, but the world. He wanted domination. And the only way that plan could happen was if Luke didn’t fight back. And Ashton had learned from his time spent with Luke the only way he wouldn’t fight back was if he was dead.

“We still have time,” Pain muttered, Hades blazing as he spun and with another sharp look sliced in his direction Pain elaborated. “We just need to kill him before the fight begins.”

Hades nodded, mumbling something unintelligible as he scratched as his bobbing chin. Ashton could see the dull black of his eyes shimmer with an irrefutable evil, the Hell fires gleaming his personality back at him. Ashton’s skin crawled with the thought of Pain’s plan, that unsettled feeling in his stomach twisting as he gulped, just the thought of Luke meeting his demise having him flustered and worry filled. He rubbed at the goosebumps raised on his arms, licking at his dry lips as Hades formulated a plan to correlate with Pain’s idea.

“Yes, yes, that’s good. We pull out all the stops,” Hades mused and then turned to Ashton. “And I know just who to use to get the job done.”

“No,” Ashton said before thinking, his voice surprisingly stern as he stood up to Hades. He’d never been so bold to the God before, he’d never even thought of defying him before now, but somehow, the raw courage of the act had built up in him from the thought of Luke’s death. “I won’t be a pawn in this.”

Hades strode forward, a forced casualty to the steps as he sidled up to Ashton’s side, directly in his face. “You see, my fiery little Ash, you don’t really have a choice.”

“You won’t be able to kill him. He has no weaknesses,” Ashton said in a desperate attempt to get Hades to think otherwise. It was all for not as the God of the Underworld snarled out a laugh and shook his head.

Ashton’s breath broke, strangled and hot as he gasped out, not prepared for the smoke wrapping around his body, not ready to be launched into a plan he didn’t want to be a part of. He fell to his knees but it wasn’t long before he was swept up, what little breath he had left in his body fleeing quickly, his lungs crushed and heavy as he was lifted from the ground. He’d been thrown into the midst of chaos, a metaphorical storm of people screaming, water flooding, fires blazing, and monsters stampeding. He closed his eyes and dare not open them again for he was afraid of what he might see.

He was thrown, his body lunging through the air, his muscles tensing as he flew, expecting the absolute worst, for his landing to kill him; break his neck, snap his body in half. But instead of an untimely death he was caught, a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, his eyes opening fractionally to stare back at a wide eyed Luke, the blue of his eyes shining with determination as he set Ashton on his feet, already pulling his sword out, ready for battle.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked quickly as he assessed the situation.

Ashton nodded and turned to examine the chaos, a fire breathing titan was wreaking havoc on the village, the townspeople screaming, trying to dull the flames and get away with their lives without the cost of their home. A sign welcoming people to Thebes had been knocked down, desecrated almost to obscurity, charred edges and smudged letters almost unrecognizable. Luke took a step forward and it took all of Ashton not to try and pull him back, to try and talk him out of going out there; to keep Luke safe.

Faith was slowly building in Ashton as he watched Luke approach the situation, his skills and training incomparable. It was a quickly fought battle, Luke killing the creature in a quick swipe of his sword, the titan falling and crashing into the rubble of the burned city. The townspeople cheered, the fires caused from the titan diminished with the water thrown at the flames. Ashton’s heart was racing, something in his bones telling him this was far from over, Hades would not rest until the breath was stolen from Luke’s body, the life taken from his soul.

Luke turned to face the town, a broad smile on his face as he marched towards Ashton amidst the cheers, but Ashton could not focus on him, his vision was trained on the stirring titan, the gargantuan being moving ever so slightly. As Luke approached, Ashton immediately spun him around, his hands on his shoulders keeping a firm grip as he whispered to him.

“It’s not over.”

The titan was back on its feet, doubling in size as it stood; the flames flickering higher and longer than before, the scattered people taking refuge under discarded dilapidation. Ashton on the other hand was frozen in place as Luke reproached the situation, Ashton’s faith wavering, his confidence plummeting as Luke was thrown to the ground, a deafening crunch echoing around his throbbing head. Luke was on his feet in a matter of moments, something within Ashton restored as Luke charged at the situation, using the monsters flames against itself. The monster lit up, falling to the ground in a wash of flames, orange and yellow engrained behind Ashton’s eyelids as he squeezed them tightly.

The screams of the people of Thebes died down, the terror stricken from their lives as cheers of celebration replaced the horror surrounding them. Ashton dare not open his eyes, the reality of it all too much for him. In the back of his mind he knew Luke had won the battle, not the war. It wasn’t over, not even close to over.

“Ashton, are you alright?” Luke’s voice cut through the mess of thoughts in Ashton’s mind, the cacophonous thoughts bouncing around his skull painfully.

“I’m fine,” Ashton winced as he opened his eyes to the destruction of the city, hope glowing around in dull embers that were left behind in the heat of the fire. The city was damaged, but the people prevailed, all thanks to Luke.

“Here, walk with me,” Luke offered, grabbing Ashton’s elbow for support to help him away from the fallen rubble.

They walked away from the congratulations and the heroic standing ovation, Luke adamantly keeping their pace to something Ashton could manage as they left the desecration behind. Ashton had a feeling it would only be a matter of time until Hades called upon him again, formulating another master plan to stop Luke. They came to the edge of the town line, Luke not affected by the praise, not even caring that he’d skyrocketed as a celebrity in just a few minutes.

“You almost came out of nowhere you know?” Luke asked as they settled into sitting positions under a large tree, one of the sparse things that had not been burned in the destruction of Thebes.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Ashton mumbled, cursing the day Hades had entered his life, cursing the day he’d so foolishly given up his soul.

“I’m just glad I caught you,” Luke responded so sincerely it had Ashton turning to face him, Luke’s expression guarded and shadowed by the foliage above them.

“I owe you my life,” Ashton replied just as sincerely, neglecting to mention the fact it was already indebted to somebody much more willing to take him up on the price.

“It’s all in a day’s work,” Luke started. “You know, the whole trying to be a hero thing.”

Before Ashton could process what he was saying, the courage inside himself had him spilling secrets he once thought he would’ve liked to have kept private, “You’re my hero.”

And though he may have thought keeping those thoughts to himself would have been better he could not regret the decision when he saw the way Luke’s face lit up, as if he had accomplished something incredible.

“That’s all I’ve ever really wanted. For at least one person to believe in me,” Luke said so quietly Ashton couldn’t be wholly sure he’d heard him correctly.

Ashton couldn’t help that he’d thrown his arm over Luke’s broad shoulders that their bodies had somehow become mere inches away from each other as he whispered, “Look out there. The whole town believes in you.”

Luke sighed as he looked out at the town that was slowly collecting itself, trying to reconstruct what was torn apart, but ultimately saved from the hero within Luke.

*

Guilt had started to consume Ashton in the dead of the night, the dark great company to the strangling feeling. He’d tossed and turned more times than he could count, he’d felt the guilt pressing down on his chest as he had to watch Luke fight through each of Hades trials. Ashton believed in Luke, but with each passing day where he kept the truth from him added new weight to an already unbearable load. He yearned to open up to Luke, to tell him all of the truth, but something was keeping him back, smoky shackles around his ankles and hands pulling him down to the Underworld where all secrets were sharply whispered; where secrets were lies and lies were sins. If his life wasn’t already Hell, he knew he’d be going there eventually- permanently.

He couldn’t help the worry that bit at him every time he had to watch Luke face up against a titan, he couldn’t help the twists and turns of his stomach when things looked grim for the blond haired boy. He couldn’t stop the feeling that his walls were being invaded. It didn’t make much sense to him, how all of his resolve could come crashing down in the blink of a blue eye. But if there was one thing he was entirely sure of at this point, it was that he needed to tell Luke the truth, or as much of it as he could possibly manage.

*

“Do you ever feel like you’re fulfilling a purpose that’s not meant for you?” Ashton asked, his hand letting free the smooth pebble in his grasp, the rock hitting the water’s surface as it skipped three times then plummeted, little rips surrounding it.

“Not really,” Luke answered, a little unsurely, a moment of silence lapsing over them as Luke thought about it some more. “I’ve definitely felt like I didn’t belong, but I think I found the right path to follow.”

“How did you decide that?” Ashton asked curiously, infinitely wondering what it was that gave Luke that last final push to pursue something more than mediocracy, to stumble down such a rocky path.

“Maybe it was fate, maybe I had to make my own fate,” Luke mused. “The future isn’t always set in stone.”

Ashton sighed as he kneeled to sit, his toes just barely within reach of the water, his arms folding in over his knees, his chin rested on the curves. Inside of him was the past so urgently willing to escape, so incomparably ready to be forgotten. All it took for Ashton to allow that past a way out was one look at Luke, his gaze calming, inviting.

“What if your past prevents you from having the future that you want? What if fate is actually damming?” Ashton asked, broken shards of hope sprinkled throughout the words.

Ashton wanted to believe Luke’s words, he’d done such a good job in believing in Luke lately that it’d make sense to continue on the faith. Though, in the back of his mind he was prepared for disappointment. He was convinced that after all he’d been through, disappointment was all he deserved.

“What do you mean?” Luke asked gently, taking a seat next to Ashton, their legs brushing against each other as Ashton slid his legs down into the sand, his hands falling and catching his weight behind him, tingles running through Ashton’s bones.

“What if you did something in your past that cements your future? What if you gave up all of yourself for nothing in return?”

Luke ever so slowly and softly enveloped Ashton’s hand, pulling it from behind him and into Luke’s lap, their fingers fitted perfectly to the other, Luke looked over at Ashton questioningly as if to ask that it was alright. Ashton nodded unable to deny himself the pleasure.

“Perhaps everything happens for a reason. Maybe there’s a justification for the trials, rewards for the tribulations.”

Ashton let the words sink into him, let the meanings resonate within as he looked at Luke. Sharp shadows cut across his strong jaw line, his skin glistening under the sunlight, his hair falling into the depths of his blue eyes. Ashton was compelled to reach out and brush it away, to view the masterpiece in its entirety, and so he did, gently running his fingers through the blond tresses, pushing it away, explanations bubbling to the surface. As he stared at Luke, he thought maybe this was reward enough.

Ashton’s hand came to settle on Luke’s cheek, the connection dazzling through his blood stream, staining his cheeks pink. Ashton watched as Luke licked his lips, his mouth quivering slightly as he inched forward, Ashton automatically reacting to the movement. In a drawn out moment where the breath was taken from Ashton’s body, where stars exploded in his vision, they’d come to each other, their lips brushing wondrously; perfectly. The act was whisperingly soft, like a secret said into the wind. But as Ashton pulled away he knew this secret was just another to keep in the vault, another bold faced lie, a new sin to add flames to the Hell fires.

Ashton scooted away, startled and afraid of what repercussions his actions may hold. He didn’t want to hurt Luke but there were so many unsaid feelings, unsaid pasts, unsaid presents between them that Ashton couldn’t handle to take it any further. He could not look Luke in the face all the while smoky secrets embracing them, strangling Ashton as Luke looked on in oblivion. Hurt and uncertainty had dashed across Luke’s features, there as soon as Ashton had backed away, an immediate reaction. Ashton yearned to reach back out to Luke, to promise him it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t. He could feel the weight of those shackles around his wrists, could feel the burns of the Underworld keeping him quiet.

“I have to go,” Ashton said suddenly, standing, tripping, rebalancing; taking off before Luke could so much as say another word.

*

Ashton was paralyzed in fear, the black smoke wrapped so tightly around his body his chest felt ready to combust. The more he struggled, the more he could not move, could not breathe. It was mere minutes until Hades plan would commence, the planets aligned so perfectly for the fall of the Gods, for Hades to rule the world. Ashton looked desperately over at Luke, trying so immensely hard to communicate with him through his eyes, but Luke was transfixed on the God of the Underworld, listening to the threatening words that spilled so easily from his venomous mouth.

“In exchange for Ashton’s safety you will give up your ability to fight; all of your strength,” Hades bargained, his words like spears stuck under Ashton’s skin.

“He won’t be hurt?” Luke questioned an undeniable scratch of emotion coating his words.

“Not at all,” Hades assured. “If he’s hurt then your strength will return to you, yada, yada, yada, now… _sign._ ”

A sound of despair and warning ripped from Ashton’s closing in throat, Luke turning a blind eye to it as he grabbed for the scroll and let his blood permanently bind him to the arrangement. The restraints fell from Ashton as the scroll closed in on itself, a nefarious smile of gloating proportions stretching across Hades face. He knew the war had begun, he knew he was going to win. Ashton had fallen away from where he was once bound, his shaky knees moving him as fast as he could to get to Luke’s side, to explain all that happened, beg for forgiveness.

“And how could I forget my fiery little Ash? Quite the role you played this whole time. If you can’t find the weakness in the boy, you become the weakness to the boy. Role well played.”

Luke spun quickly, fire in his eyes, his jaw clenched as he said stonily, “What is he talking about?”

“Luke,” Ashton began, his voice breaking, his walls crumbling to ground with the pure hurt in Luke’s eyes. He didn’t want to be closed off to love, to feeling, to being.

“I believe you have more than served your purpose, how about I cut your sentencing short? I told you eternity wouldn’t be forever.”

Luke had gone pale, his eyes clouded over as he started to walk away, Hades dissipating into thin air, off to fight the war of wars. Ashton went after Luke, hurriedly catching up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder that was quickly brushed off.

“You lied to me,” Luke accused, Ashton hanging his head low, knowing he ultimately had.

“I didn’t want to,” Ashton whispered, wishing and hoping and praying with all of his might that a miracle might swoop down before him, a reward for the tribulations. “Please listen to me.”

“I’m done listening to lies,” Luke said, his face turning stoic, all that emotion gone in the blink of an eye. “I have a war to fight.”

“You can’t! You’ll be killed out there,” Ashton hollered hysterically.

Luke shook his head solemnly, “This is the path I chose. I have a purpose to fulfill. I need to try.”

Ashton was still for a moment, watching Luke walk off into the midst of chaos, the world already being torn apart by Hades evil vendetta. The sky split open with lightning, thunder rumbling so loud and strong it shook the ground Ashton was now sprinting on, hoping to get to Luke in time to talk him out of his foolishness. A part of Ashton knew Luke would not listen, but the other part of him felt that maybe he had reason enough to try. People were running and screaming, fires were roaring and blazing, titans marching and harming as Ashton caught up to Luke once more, his eyes feverishly scanning the destruction just begun.

The ground split open, intense heat clawing its way out of Hell, Ashton shakily searching for a savior. Luke was now staring up at a titan, his hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared for a battle he could not win. Ashton’s breath caught as he noticed that behind Luke stood a looming monstrous threat, a titan spotting the small figure beneath them. The titan was reaching for Luke, Ashton on instinct running into him, pushing him out of the way, becoming the target of the titans rage. He was picked up and thrown so fast and far that everything was a blur, the swirling colors of flames; red, yellow, orange, all hazed into one. He hit a wall of destruction with vengeance, snaps and cracks, crunches and darkness falling over him as rubble showered over his lifeless body.

“Ashton!” Luke’s voice carried through the black that edged its way into his soul. “What did you do?”

Ashton was barely hanging on through the pain that attacked every inch of his body, some of that unbearable weight lifted off him as Luke, in a wash of God like strength, removed the destruction from Ashton.

“Why would you do that?” Luke asked so desperately, so brokenly, searching for an answer to his own reward; his life.

“Some people are worth giving up yourself for,” Ashton managed to wheeze out, his head lulling to the side, Luke quick to shelter him from the reality of the war surrounding them. He cradled Ashton’s hurt and limp body against his, his soft hands running over Ashton’s cheeks, trying to hang onto the life within them for as long as possible.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“You have a war to win. Go. Fight. Fulfill your purpose.”

“But you-“

“Have already fulfilled my purpose,” Ashton cut in, his last words strangled and mangled, his body trying so hard to keep hold of the life he wanted, but he couldn’t any longer. The darkness inevitable, quiet, calm.

*

Luke won the war; sweat soaked, blood stained, and tear filled. He returned to Ashton, falling to his knees as he looked at his lifeless body, knowing Ashton had more purpose than what he served. He was undeniably mad at Ashton for keeping the truth from him for so long that all he could see was red; angry, desperate, love filled red. The world around him was restoring itself, picking up the damaged pieces as a strangled sob left his body, jerking around to the cool touch of Hades.

“I may not have won the war, but you certainly lost something more precious.” 

“Give him back,” Luke plead. “Please.”

Luke was cradling Ashton’s cold body, begging for mercy, for redemption.

“You see, I would, but I have to savor my own little taste of victory, watching you wallow in misery over your smothered little Ash is just so much fun.”

“I’ll do anything,” Luke offered, his shoulders sagging, his defiance dissolving. “ _Anything_.”

“Even say… trade your life for his?” Hades mused, his gnarly eyebrows raising in question.

Luke looked down at Ashton, a million yesses tugging at his chest. He ran his hands through Ashton’s limp curls, hot tears trailing their way down his face reaching his trembling lips as he nodded.

“Of course.”

Hades blazed, his flames indestructible as a laugh of ultimate victory ripped out of him, preparing to take the life from a once God. Luke pressed one last kiss to Ashton’s temple, closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the worst to come. Perhaps though, it was the way the stars were aligned- in the outline of a hero- or that fate had already decided the outcome that Hades could not kill Luke. Maybe it was the shine of Luke’s heroic strength that poured the life back into Ashton, Hades’ flames snuffed out as he descended back to the Underworld, his cackles cut short. Luke could feel his newfound immortality stripped from him, could feel the breath restored to Ashton as he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

Eventually Luke peeked his eyes open, looking down at a breathing, blinking, _living_ , Ashton. Luke traced his fingers over every inch of Ashton he could reach, tears of pure elation falling, Ashton slowly sitting up into Luke’s arms, disbelief twinkling in his hazel eyes.

“I thought I was dead,” Ashton croaked, falling into Luke’s embrace. “I’m so sorry.”

Luke wrapped his arms securely around Ashton, breathing in contentedly as his hand ran circles on Ashton’s back.

“You were, and I was _so_ mad at you. But you’re okay now. I’ve got you.”

Ashton pulled back minutely, just enough to look Luke in the eyes, stopping Luke’s hand, “I died?”

Luke nodded, “But I gave up my immortality for you. I gave you your life back, just as you saved mine.”

“But why?” Ashton wondered, his eyes downcast, Luke pulled him close, placing a soft kiss to his lively face.

“Because some people are worth giving up yourself for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :)  
> Talk with me on [Tumblr!](lashtonsillusion.tumblr.com)


End file.
